


Webbistasia

by JanetBrown711



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Basically it's the movie anastasia, Crossover, F/M, I have no excuse for all of my loubby movie aus I just love them okay???, So yeah, Webbistasia- Au, sarcastic partnership to begrudging friends to lovers, the non disney princess movie that has the energy of a disney princess movie, yeah that one, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetBrown711/pseuds/JanetBrown711
Summary: An AU based off the film Anastasia.For those who have never seen the movie, it's about a princess with amnesia trying to find her family in paris with the help of two con artists, also while trying to fight off the evil Rasputin.For those who do know the film: Webby is Anya, Louie is Dimitri, Donald is Vlad, Beakly is the Dowager Empress, Lena is Pooka, Daisy is Sophie, Magica is Rasputin, Poe de Spell is Bartok, and other characters may have cameos.
Relationships: Louie Duck/Webby Vanderquack
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

A party. 

It was meant to be a party. 

A 200th anniversary of the Vanderquack Rein. A last party before the Dowager Empress went back to Paris. 

It had started out that way. There was drinking, dancing, partying as one would expect from the Vanderquacks. Cheers of celebration from Nickolas. Seven-year-old Webbigail close to her grandmother, as was usual. She had been deeply saddened at the prospect of her dearest Granny leaving her, but Bentina wasn't one to leave without spoiling her grandchildren one final time. 

"Are you sure you have to leave Granny?" Webbigail played with her dress and pouted. 

"I know my darling. Close your eyes though," she teased, pulling out a box from behind her throne. 

"Now... open."

Little Webbigail opened her eyes with delight as her Granny revealed a small green and gold music box. 

"A music box?" The girl asked. 

"To play our lullaby when i'm gone. When you hear the tune, just imagine my voice singing along," Bentina smiled. 

"Oh thank you Granny!!" Webbigail hugged her tightly. After letting go she examined the box thoroughly and saw it needed a key. When she saw this she frowned until her grandmother presented her with another gift. This time, a gold necklace.

"Ooh! What's that for?" She asked, eyes sparkling with curiosity. 

"It's the key. Insert it there and it'll wind right up," the Empress explained. The girl nodded, inserted the key. To her delight, it wound up and showed two dancing figures, which looked quite remarkably like her parents, and it played her grandmother's lullaby. 

"On the wind... cross the sea," Bentina began. 

"Hear this song and remember," Webbigail gladly joined along. 

"Soon you'll be, here with me. Once upon a December," they finished and hugged each other tightly. 

Webbigail further delighted when she took out the necklace and saw it said,

"Together in Paris? Oh Granny! Do you mean it?" She beamed. The Empress nodded and they embraced once more. 

Just then however, a wave of silence and terror washed over the ball room. Candle light dimmed and glasses shattered as people dropped them, terrified. 

"Magica De Spell," Nicholas confronted the shadowy figure entering the room. They had thought her to once be a holy and devoted woman, but it soon became clear she had make ties with dark and wicked forces unlike any other. She was power hungry and dangerous. And not only that, but she had sold her very soul for the power to destroy them.

"How dare you come back to the palace after we banished you," Nicholas stepped forward once more. Magica laughed. 

"No Nicholas. It is_ I _who banish you!" She pointed. He stepped back, fearful.

"By the unholy powers invested in me, I lay a curse upon you and all your family! That you and your family die before the fall of night! And i will not rest until I see the end of the Vanderquack line forever!!!" She took her tall staff and brought the chandelier that was hanging from the high ceiling crashing to the ground. Quickly after that, guards came and lunged at her but she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. 

The Vanderquacks all went to change and rush out of the palace, as a mob of angry, murderous, and possesed madmen stormed outside the gate. 

However, with Magica's power running through them it wasn't difficult and they were able to break through and storm the palace. 

The royal family were all quick to head out, but Webbigail realized she left her music box and broke from her family. 

"Webbigail!!!" Betina called and ran after. "Come back!!!"

Webbigail paid no attention to her grandmother's warning, going into her room and picking it up from the chair she had left it. Bentina was quick to follow. 

"Webbigail!" She closed the door behind her, half scolding and half relieved no one was in here. But the relief quickly faded as there was soon loud banging and crashes outside the main door.

"Please, hurry," the Empress pleaded with her granddaughter, who quickly put the music box in her pocket, when a boy tugged in her sleeve. 

"Go this way, out the servants doors. It'll be quicker," he moved them toward a secret wall door he had entered through. The dutchess smiled graciously before going through. While on the way out, the music box slipped from the princess's pocket.

"My music box!" She tried to stop and turn around but the boy stopped her and told her to go before closing the door. 

Just as the wall closed, angry men stormed in, demanding to know where they had gone. The boy grabbed a piece of wood to use as a weapon, but the men knocked him out cold with the side of their gun. 

Meanwhile, Webbigail and her grandmother her crossing a frozen over lake, desperate to reach the train station in time, when none other than Magica herself jumps down from the bridge above and grabs the princess from the ankle.

Webbigail let out an ear piercing shriek, begging the woman to let her go, while Betina pulled her with all her might. As that occured, the ice began to crack and Magica was soon dunked into the ice cold water, and began to drown, yelling profusely at a black crow as it appeared to cirlce and try to help but it was no use for Magica, as she fell under and never came up again, as the princess and her grandmother successfully got away. 

The Empress and princess did get to the train station but unfortunately the train had already begun to move by the time they got there. They hurried through the crowd of busy people, holding each other's hand to keep track and make sure they didn't lose each other. 

Finally, they got there and men helped Bentina get on but the trains pace quickened.

"Granny!!!" Webbigail cried out as she desperately tried to keep up. 

"Here! Take my hand!!" She reached out and the girl latched onto it quickly.

"Don't let go," Webbigail pleaded, her eyes beginning to water with wide eyed fear. 

But soon the train was going to fast, Webbgail's hand was forced away from her grandmother's as she tripped over the railing and landed on the ground with a hard thud.

"WEBBIGAIL!!!"

After that, everything was dark. 

And Bentina never saw her beloved granddaughter again. 


	2. 10 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a rumor in St. Duckburg ;)

Ten years after the attack on the Vanderquack palace, Saint Duckburg lacked any news. It was cold, it was dreary, and the new government left people tiresome and basically starving. One of the only things that got the people through were rumors and gossip. As one walked down the street, you couldn't help but here it. 

This was especially the case for one Donald. He walked through the streets and news was spreading of wildfire. Apparently there were suspicions that the Grand Duchess Webbigail could still be alive, although the Czar and the rest of the family were definetly long dead, and her Grandmother was willing to pay a royal sum for anyone able to bring the princess back. The markets were going crazy, trying to sell anything and everything that "could have belonged to her". It was an amusing sight to see. 

"Pst! Donald! Over here," Donald's nephew called. 

"Ah there you are Louie. I've been looking for you everywhere," Donald said. 

"Did you get the theater?" Louie asked. Donald nodded. "Great. Auditions will start right at noon then."

"Waitwaitwait- auditions for what?" Donald raised an eyebrow. 

"For our princess Anastasia. We'll find a girl who looks close enough, tell her what to say and what to wear, but most importantly, give her this," Louie pulled out a small green and gold music box. 

"The music box from the palace..." Donald admired it. "You kept it after all these years?" Louie nodded. 

"It'll be all the Dowager Empress'll need to believe this is her Webbyigail," Louie grinned. 

"I, for one, hope you're right," Donald chuckled a bit nervously.

"Oh c'mon, where's your scheming spirit Uncle Donald? This'll be how we finally get out of here! No more forging passports, running scams on the streets, and no more Saint Duckburg," he elbowed his uncle lightly. 

"You're right. Let's go find our Princess Webbigail," Donald grinned. 

"Let's go run the greatest con in history!" 

.o0o. 

"Goodbye everyone! Goodbye! I'll miss you!"

"Are you listening to me Webby?" 

"Yes Comrade Felmincough," The now grown and matured "Webby" responded, kicking the snow with her worn winter boots. 

"Ever since you were brought here you have been nothing but a thorn in my side. Acting like you own the place-" she pulled on Webby's long purple scarf, dragging her toward the gate of the orphanage, "-acting like the princess of nothing instead of the nameless orphan you are. For the past ten years I have fed you, I clothed you, I-"

"Kept a roof over my head," Webby rolled her eyes. This was not the first time she had herd the woman's speech. She growled, annoyed. 

"How is it that you don't have a clue as to who you were before you came here? You don't remember your past and yet you can remember all that?" She put her hands on her hips. 

"But i do have a clue," Webby displayed her now slightly worn but nonetheless gold necklace. 

"Oh yes. I know. _'Together in Paris'_. You want to go back to Paris and find your family. It's so very cute," she pinched her cheek before smacking it lightly.

"It's not going to happen, so stop thinking it will. It is time you take your place in the fish factory line. And to learn to be grateful too," she pushed her outside the gate. 

"'_Together in Paris'_. Ha!" The woman slammed the gate shut so hard the snow fell off. The woman went back inside without another word.

"I am grateful," Webby picked up her fallen scarf and put it back on. "Grateful to get away!" 

Slowly Webby made her way over to a crossroad. One sign said "Fisher Village" the other saying "St. Duckburg". 

"'Go to the left' she says," Webby mocked. "Well i know what's over there. I'll be orphan Webby for the rest of my life. On the right..." she looked at the sign. 

"On right I could find whoever gave me this necklace... because whoever gave me this necklace must've wanted to see me again..." she looked and read the familiar words to herself again. She shook her head. 

"Give me a sign!" She threw her arms, shouting at the universe or fates or whoever controlled her life. "A-a hint! Anything!" She sat down by the sign, crossing her arms. At the same time a small grey dog popped it's head up from the snow. Quickly, it started barking and pulled off her scarf, quickly circling and playing with her. 

"Hey! I don't have time for this right now. Im waiting for a sign," Webby pulled back. The dog kept yapping and started to run off to the right of the sign. Webby chased it a little before sighing. 

"Great. A dog wants me to go to St. Duckburg," she rubbed her forehead before gasping. 

"Okayyy... i can take a hint," she said to the universe again, picking up the scarf and examining the dog closely. It wore a black collar with a purple gem on it, but no other information as to who it belonged to. She shrugged. 

"Guess you're mine now. C'mon off to... Saint... Duckburg..." she paused. The dog yapped at her feet, happy but a bit impatient. 

"Funny. You know, everything was so simple back there in the orphanage. Felmincough would always tell me life was full of choices. No one ever mentioned fear," she chuckled nervously to herself. The dog whined and rubbed her leg. Webby shook off her nerves and picked up the dog. 

"Well... it's too late now. Fate already sent a sign," she pet the dog. She took in a deep breath. 

"Heart don't fail me now," she sighed and headed off to find her future. 


	3. One Ticket for Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Upon a December time >:)

"One ticket to Paris please," Webby smiled at the old and tired looking man within the ticket booth at the station. 

"Exit visa?" He asked. 

"Exit visa..?" She questioned. 

"Oh? 'Exit Visa'?" He mocked. "No exit visa, no ticket to Paris," he slammed his booths shutters closed. 

"Well darn. How am I supposed to get an exist visa?" She harumphed to the small dog hidden in her pocket. 

"Psst," an old woman beckoned. Webby looked around to see if she was talking to anyone else. The woman shook her head, grabbed her coat and bent her down so she could whisper.

"See Louie. He can help," she winked. 

"Ooh. Where can I find him?" She asked. 

"At the old palace. But you didn't hear it from me," she winked again. 

"Oooh! Thank you!" She smiled and nodded graciously. 

"Now shoo! Go!" The woman sneered. Webby took the hint and went on her way. 

"Louie huh? Must be a nice guy. Hope he doesn't ask for any money," she chuckled, stroking the dog's head, "because goodness knows I don't have that either." With that, she went on her way. 

.o0o.

"Ah ha... yes... very- uh.. very nice," Louie gave a fake smile, scribbling out a name on a long list of young women who came from all over this side of the country to audition for the role of the Princess Webbigail. Donald chuckled and shook his head beside him. 

"Yes, thank you. Next!" Donald ignored the girl on stage's plea and the next one came up. She had dark red hair, which wasn't a good sign, a giant brown fur coat and held a long cigar. She took a deep breath in as preparation, and upon relasing, she revealed a small sailor girl outfit which baffled both Louie and Donald. 

"Grandma... it's me... Webbigail." 

"You've got to be kidding me," Louie put his hands over his face. 

"Hey, this is one of the better ones we've seen today," Donald teased. Louie gave him a look, and then crossed out the name. 

"Thank you for your time- uh... Gosalyn. Next!" He shouted. 

"Louie, there aren't any more," donald said. Louie huffed. 

"Guess we'll have to think about it on our way back," he got up, put on his coat and headed outside, his uncle following not far behind. 

"You're still determined to keep this up? You and I both know none of those girl could even possibly pass as her," Donald said. 

"We'll find her Uncle Donald. I know we will. She's here somewhere, right under our noses. I know it," Louie kept his determination. "Don't forget. One look at the music box is all the Empress needs to think its her, and we'll be off with our fortune before she catches on!" Louie assured as he headed on into the palace. 

"Again, for your sake, I hope you're right," Donald sighed. 

"You always say that," Louie rolled his eyes. 

"And I always worry." 

.o0o.

As Webby made her way to the palace, she felt a vague sense of... of something pulling her into it. It was... like a distant memory. But that'd be crazy. She was a street orphan. Either way, the entryways were boarded up so she couldn't get in but Lena (she named the dog Lena) successfully squeezed her way in. 

"Lena! Lena where are you," Webby looked through, pulling on the wood until they all cane crashing down and she was able to enter. 

The palace was clearly covered in at least five inches of dust (Lena even kicked up a good amount as she ran through), and there were signs of decay everywhere, but then again, what did she expect from an abandoned palace? 

"Hello?" She called out, her voice echoing against the marble floor and high ceilings. She made her way into what must've been an old ballroom, and just gazed at it. It was so familiar, calling and beckoning her. Like a memory from a dream. It was filled with things she almost remembered. 

She looked upon the paintings and saw regal eyes gaze upon her. It sent chills down her spine but she couldn't help but feel like she had dreamed of them too, dancing gracefully to a tune she had made up when she was a kid. 

She could see it too. The gowns, the parties, the laughter and regallity of it all. Heck, she could imagine herself too. Dancing back and forth with various partners. Her dress being giant and golden, with pink bows and ribbons for decoration. 

But it was a dream, and she snapped out just as quickly. 

"Hey! What're you doing here?!" A man pointed at her. Webby gasped and began to run with all her might across the room, Lena running ahead, but the man chased, followed by a much slower and a much older man behind. 

"Hey! Stop! Stop! Stop!" He called. Webby ran out of breath (not realizing she had actually been dancing) and stopped by a wall with the largest painting of all.

"Wait a minute- just how did you get in he-...here...?" He stared at her at her, quickly losing his tongue. Lena sniffed his feet and growled, but Webby picked her up.

"Excuse me Child, but-" The older gentleman finally caught up. 

"Uncle donald- look," he pointed at her and then the painting. Donald blinked. 

"I don't- wait..." he gasped, "yes! Yes i see it!"

The poor, dirty, scruffed up girl they were seeing looked almost exactly alike the young princess in the painting. 

"Are you the Louie everyone talks about?" Webby was getting tired of the way they were staring at her. 

"Well that depends entirely on who's asking," Louie smirked, stepping closer to Webby, but Lena snapped, forcing him to take a step back. 

"My name is Webby, i need travel papers," she explained. "They say you're the man to see, although i can't tell who you told me that." 

"Uh huh..." Louie was only half listening, doing a full body scan around her. 

"Uhm- hey-?! What are you circling me for?" She got impatient again. 

"Oh- i am so terribly sorry there- uh... webby, was it?" He 'apologized'. "It's just- well... you look an awful lot like..." he gestured vaguely. Webby tried to see what he was pointing to, but he quickly put his arms down. 

"Never mind. Now, you said something about travel papers?" He asked. 

"Uh... yes. I'd like to go to Paris," she explained. 

"You'd like to go to Paris?" Louie actually almost couldn't believe the coincidence. 

"Now let me ask you something, Webby," he got closer, Lena growled, so Webby handed her to Donald, whom she appreciated a lot more. Louie rolled his eyes and continued. 

"Is there a last name that goes with that?" He asked. 

"Well.. actually- this is gonna sound crazy- but I don't have one. I was found wandering around when I was about eight years old," she admitted. 

"And before that?" Louie was nodding along.

"Look- i know it's strange, but it's all i got, okay? I don't have many memories of my past," Webby played with her necklace. 

"Look- i know it's strange, but it's all i got, okay? I don't have many memories of my past," Webby played with her necklace. 

"Hmm... that's very interesting," Louie observed. 

"Well I do have one clue, and that's Paris. So... can you two help me, or not?" she explained. 

"Paris? Well uh- sure would like to!" Louie smiled cheekily. Donald blinked, confused, but Louie elbowed him and he smiled too. 

"In fact, we too are also going to paris!" He pulled out tickets from his vest pocket. 

"And i have three tickets here," he teased and dangled it in front of Webby's face but when she reached for it, he pulled it away. 

"But the third ticket is reserved for her- the Princess Webbigail," he pointed at the painting. 

"We are going to reunite the Grand Duchess Webbigail with her grandmother," Donald explained, as they all began to walk up the stairs.

"And you do resemble her," Louie said. 

"The same blue eyes," Donald said. 

"The Vanderquack eyes!" Louie added. 

"Nicholas' smile!"

"Alexandra's chin!"

"Oh! And you even have her grandmother's hands," Donald examined them. Webby jerked them away. 

"Now hold on here-"

"You're the same age, physical type-"

"Wait, are you seriously trying to tell me you think that I am royalty?" Webby laughed as they stopped at a painting of just the princess.

"All that I'm trying to tell you is that I've seen thousands of girls all over the country, and none of them resemble her highness as closely as you do," he pointed to the painting. 

"I knew you were crazy from the beginning! But now i think you're both mad!" She turned and began to walk away. 

"Why?" Louie ran in front of her. "You don't know what happened to you." 

"No one knows what happened to her," Donald added. 

"You're looking for family in Paris," 

"And her only family is in Paris!"

"You ever thought about the possibility?" Louie slowly guided her back. 

"That I could be royalty? Well- i dunno! It's kinda hard to really imagine yourself as a duchess when you sleep on a damp floor," she gave them both funny looks, "but sure. I guess every little girl imagines herself as a princess," she blushed a little, admitting a little what just happened in the ballroom. 

"And somewhere, one little girl is," Donald winked, carefully handing her back the dog at the same time. 

"Rreeeaalllly wish we could help, but like we said, the third ticket is reserved for Webbigail, so..." he took his Uncle's shoulders and they walked away. Webby sighed, eyes still fixated on the painting. 

"Why didn't you tell her about our brilliant plan?" Donald whispered. 

"All she wants to do is go to Paris. Why give away a third of the loot?" He whispered back. 

"I'm telling you we're walking away too soon," Donald shook his head. Louie rolled his eyes and counted with his fingers. 

Three...

Two...

One...

"Louie!" Webby called. Louie grinned at his uncle. 

"Louie wait!" The girl ran after him. 

"Oh? Did you call me?" He blinked innocently. 

"If I don't remember who I was, then who's to say I'm not the grand- whatever, right?" She reasoned, mostly with herself. 

"Mhmmm. Go on..." he pretended to be invested in her line of thought. 

"Yeah! And if im not, then the Empress will know right away and it will all just be an honest mistake!" Webby said. 

"Sounds plausible!" Louie agreed. 

"But, if you are the princess, then you'll finally know who you are and finally have your family back too!" Donald encouraged. 

"He's right. Either way gets you to Paris," he nodded. 

"Right!" Webby shook his hand, "it's a deal then." 

"May I present, the Grand Duchess, Webbigail," he bowed. Webby snorted. 

"Nice," she looked around a second. "Lena," she called, picking up the dog once more, "we are going to Paris!" 

"Uh- the dog stays," Louie stated flatly. 

"Uhm, no. The dog goes with me. And that's final," she huffed and moved along. 

But in one of the corners of the high palace, beyond where any of them could see, was a crow with an all too familiar purple gem. 

"Webbigail? Yeah, just one problem there fella. Webbigail is dead," he laugh-cawed (crows are weird), but suddenly the purple stone began to glow, and spirits began to leak out. 

"Uh oh... if that thing woke up after all these years then- Webbigail is alive???!! And that's her!" He looked at the huffy girl in front of the two con men. At a glance it seemed impossible, but upon further inspection she was the spitting image of the royal family. 

"I have to tell Magica," he cawed, grabbing the staff, but it soon turned into a necklace, which clasped his foot, and took him under the river, and took him deep, deep, deep down. Farther than any mortal had ever gone. 

"Who dares interrupt my solitude- oh! It's you Poe! What a pleasant suprise," she grinned.


	4. On the Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Train scene boysss  
(Sorry it's been so long)

"Magica?" Poe looked at her curiously, "you look uh-"

"Like a rotting corpse?!" She picked him up and squeezed against him, her eye accidentally falling out as she did so. 

"Woah.. that uh-... that fell right out there," he commented. Magica growled. 

"Something has happened," she sneered, picking up her eye and putting it back. 

"Yep," poe just nodded. 

"I knew it! I could feel the dark shadow forces stirring," she began to pace her small skull island. 

"I'm not suprised because i saw her! The princess Webbigail!" 

Magica paused. 

"Webbigail... alive...?" Her eye twitched. 

"That Vanderquack brat?!" She threw Poe against a wall. 

"Uh- yes..? I guess she got a kick in the head- the curse just isn't what it used to be," he shrugged. 

"_That's_ why im stuck here in limbo!!!" She realized furiously. "My curse is unfulfilled!" She flung her arms out, her hand flying clean off with the rest of her arm length glove. She sat and cried dramatically.

"Oh Poe... look at me," she flung herself on a rock. "I'm falling apart."

"Oh no Magica," Poe said as he brought over her hand. "Considering how long you've been dead, you look pretty good."

"Bah..." she pushed it away as Poe put back on her hand. 

"Magica, you do! You do!" He tried to convince. 

"Really?" She sniffled. 

"Is this the face of a crow who would lie to you?" He smiled innocently. "Come on, for a minute there you had your old spark back!" 

"_Before_ I had lost the gift from the dark spirits," she hissed and sat up. "_And the key to my powers!_"

"What? You mean this old thing," he lifted up the purple gemstone. Magica gasped. 

"Where did you find this?" She inquired. 

"Oh i found it-"

"Give it to me!" She snatched it.

"Wha-"

"My old friend, We're together again," she embraced it to her cheek. 

"Now my dark purpose can be fulfilled!" She laughed. "And the last of the Vanderquacks will die!!!"

"Where is that wind coming from?" Poe looked around, but lightning quickly flashed and shot him out of his seat. 

"Come forth my minions!!!" she called, dark shadows swirling out of the purple gen like a massive hurricanes. 

"It is time to fulfill your purpose one last time!!! Go!! Fly!!! And kill Princess Webbigail!!!"

.o0o.

Louie was the last one of the three (well four, if you counted the dog- which he didnt) to sit down, and when he tried to sit next to his uncle, Lena had sat down right there and growled at him. Louie rolled his eyes and sat next to Webby. 

"Mut gets the window seat," he muttered under his breath. Donald rolled his eyes and continued forging the fake documents for Webby. Webby fiddled with her necklace. 

"Hey- you know that's not very ladylike, right? You're a Grand Duchess" Louie asked. Webby harumphed and slumped over. 

"How is it you know what a Grand Duchess' is even like?" She said. 

"I make it my business to know," he smirked. 

"Oh," she gave up and kept playing with the necklace. Louie sighed. 

"Look, Webby, i'm just trying to help," he teased. Donald side eyed him. Webby sat up. 

"Louie, do you really think im royalty?" She asked.

"You know I do," he said. 

"Oh yeah? Then stop bossing me around!" She spat, slouching over and playing with the necklace once again. 

Donald chuckled. "She certainly has a mind of her own." He marked off "Webby- 24" and "Louie- 3" on a spare piece of paper. He was having fun. There was a long stretch of silence, Webby got out a book (Louie didn't even know if she could actually read, but it appeared so), and Donald excused himself for a moment. There was a long string of silence before Louie sat across from her and opened his dumb mouth. 

"Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot," Louie sighed. 

"Good, I agree," she snarked. "But i accept your apology."

"Apology? Who said I was sorry?" Louie gawked. 

"I still accept it," she smiled cheekily and went back to her book. She paused a second. 

"Are you gonna miss it?" She asked.

"Miss what?" Louie asked. 

"Russia," Webby stared out the window. 

"No," Louie said flatly. 

"But... it was your home," Webby said. "And home is one of the most important things to a person."

"It was a place that I lived in. End of story." he closed his eyes and sighed. 

"Well then you must plan on staying and making Paris your home, huh?" Webby asked. 

"What is with you a-and home?" He threw his arms in the air. 

"Well- for one, its something every _normal_ person wants," she huffed, "and for another thing, its just- ugh. Forget it," she climbed out of the train booth just as Donald appeared with Lena once more.

"Oh thank goodness you are here- get him out of my sight," Webby scowled before leaving. 

"Louie, what did you do?" Donald sighed. 

"Me?! I-it's her! Won't stop talking about home and stuff..." he crossed his arms and sat back down. 

"Louie, it's not her fault. She doesn't know," Donald sat by him. 

"Yeah, yeah," he blew it off. Donald sighed and went back to his paperwork. 

"I'm... i'm gonna get some fresh air," Louie went out of the cabin. 

"And i'll be here," Donald shook his head slowly. 

Little did they know, a swarm of dark shadows were flying speedily not too far away. 

But for now, it was time for their papers to be checked. As Donald waited in line he overheard a conversation. 

"I cannot believe i had to delay this trip for a week because they changed the papers from blue to red! It's outrageous!" 

"Blue.. to red?" Donald looked down. 

Their papers were blue. 

Donald dashed his way out of line and back to Louie, who went back to the cabin not too long ago. 

"Something wrong?" Louie asked. 

"One thing i hate about this government is that everything is in red," he explained. Louie rubbed his face. 

"Hoh boy," Louie rubbed his face and started packing their things. 

"I suggest we move to the baggage cart," Donald said. 

"On it," Louie nodded. He nudged the sleeping Webby in the corner, who punched him square in the face. He fell back in his seat. 

"Oh i'm so- oh it was you. Nevermind," she relaxed. Louie rolled his eyes. 

"C'mon, we gotta go," he took her hand. 

"Wha- where are we going?" She asked. Louie didn't explain, muttering about how he thinks his nose is now broken. 

"Men are such babies," she muttered under her breath, following him anyway. 

"Ah, yes. This'll do nicely," Louie nodded. 

"She'll freeze in here," donald rubbed his arms from the cold. 

"She'll thaw in Paris," Louie rolled his eyes. 

"What are we doing in the baggage car?" Webby asked. Both men shrugged with giant grins on their faces. "There wouldn't be anything wrong with our papers, would there?" 

"Of course not, you grace," Louie mocked lightly, "it is just that I hate to see you with all those commonfolk." He spat the words like they were poison. Webby scoffed. 

"Funny," she rolled her eyes and sat on a bag, before noticing that Lena wouldn't stop barking at a door. 

"Lena? What's wrong?" She asked. 

"She's a mutt, that's what," Louie said. Webby shot him a look and only that. As Donald went to investigate, the cart flung and all three of them fell to the ground, the cart somehow separating from the rest of the train. Donald stood up again and noticed that the engine room was on fire like mad. 

"I think someone messed with the engine," Donald shouted over the wind. Louie huffed, took off his jacket and went to see for himself, instructing the others to stay there. Louie successfully got in after climbing over the coal cart, but it was too hot see anything and coals and hot pieces of rock were flying everywhere. He tried to look at the speedometer, but the fire grew and practically burned his feet, forcing him back. 

"We're going way too fast!" Webby cried out. Louie quickly came back. 

"Nobody is driving this train," he explained, "we're gonna have to jump." Webby and Donald nodded. Together they all opened a door they could all jump through but say they were far above the ground, and jumping would be impossible. 

"We'll disconnect the car," Louie said, going outside to do it. He put his foot on it, but somehow it had melted. 

"C'mon! I need a wrench- an axe- anything!" He called for his uncle, who handed him a hammer. 

Lena's continuous barking distracted Webby from her search for something useful. 

"What's the matter with you today?" Webby out her hands on her hips and Lena lowered her head to the box she was standing on labeled "explosives". 

"Lena! You're a genius!" Webby picked up a stick of dynamite. It was good timing too because not long after, Louie's hammer broke. 

"Ugh! C'mon! There's gotta be something in there better than this!" He held his hand out and Webby placed the lit stick of dynamite. Louie blinked and looked at it. 

"Well that'll work," he lodged it in it's place. "Go Go Go!" Everyone scrambled to the back of the cart, as the dynamite exploded. 

"Well! Now we got plenty of track so we'll wait til it comes to a stop!" Louie said. He jinxed it though, as a swarm of black shadow demons could be seen destroying the larger bridge up ahead. 

"You were saying?" Webby blinked. Louie growled, saw a massive chain and hook on the ground and got another idea. 

"I need your help donald. Would ya give me a hand?" Louie asked. Just as he did though, Donald fell backward into a giant crate so Webby took her own liberty and decided to fill in. 

"Hand me the chain," Louie had climbed down and was using all his strength to connect with the train from the bottom. Webby started to hand it to him when he stopped her. 

"Not you!"

"Donald's busy. Wanna die or not?!" She gave him the chain. He took it and secured it to the bottom of the train. Then, a pipe broke loose and almost killed him, but Webby helped pull him up just in time. Their eyes met and he gazed into them for a long moment, but their look snapped when they saw a branch get destroyed. 

"And to think it coulda been you," she teased a little, smirking. Louie cleared his throat and she helped him back inside. 

"If we get through this... remind me to thank you," he shook his head, trying to get the flushed feeling out of his face. 

"Here goes nothing," him and Webby pushed the chain off, and it connected to the track, but jerked the trainso it went off the rails but stilm showed no sign of slowing. 

"Well boys, guess this is our stop!" Webby called as the men readied themselves. Soon, they linked arms. 

"One... two... three!" They jumped off and into the snow. In the distance they saw the massive explosion the engine and baggage cart left and sighed breaths of relief. 

"I... hate trains," Louie panted, collapsing in the snow. 

"Me too," Webby groaned. 

"Welp... gotta get going sometime. C'mon," Donald helped the two up and they headed off to find a town. 

.o0o.

"No!!!" Magica slammed her fists on the table. She had been watching the whole thing with her magic. 

"Woah, take it easy there," Poe said. Magica glared at him. 

"How could they let her escape?!" She threw and shattered a skull into the ground. 

"Ah, you're right, it is very upsetting," he acknowledged. "Guess this relic is broken," he threw it, but Magica scrambled to catch it, so much so her elbow fell off and her muscles streched to catch it. 

"You IDIOT!" she growled, making her muscles shrink back into her arm. 

"Now- master I-" 

"I sold my soul for this!!!" She picked him up and squeezed him tightly. 

"My very _existence_ depends on it!!! And you almost _shattered it_!!!!" She threw him against a wall, harder than she had before.

"Yeah yeah, blame me, i'm an easy target," he coughed and muttered. 

"What are you muttering about?" She looked at him. 

"Oh just Webbigail. Wishing I could do the job for you Magica. I'd kill her nice and quick," he saluted. 

"You are a crow and an imbecile," she rubbed her forehead, but then laughed to herself. He looked at her puzzled but she patted his head. 

"No, no my dear Poe. I have something else in mind. Something a lot more... _sinister _to finish the job." She cackled, lightning flashing behind her.

"Uh- and what would that be?" He asked. 

"Poe... where's the fun in telling you that?" 


	5. A Boat Ride to Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets on a boat to Paris after the train failed.

"So... are we gonna walk to Paris, or..?" Webby walked behind a now frustrated Louie.

"We'll take a boat in Germany, calm down," Louie huffed.

"Ooh, okay," Webby nodded, "so then we're walking to Germany."

"No, of course not your grace, we're taking a bus," Louie teased. 

"A bus? Why I've never been on a bus," she put her hands on her hips. Louie sighed. 

"I need a break. Let's stop here," they had arrived at a small creek with a little bridge go stop by. Donald sat down and started to write something in his notebook. Webby peered over his shoulder (which she knew was rude but she was curious) and saw it was a letter to one Daisy. 

"Who's Daisy?" Webby asked. Louie snorted. 

"Oh, she's just the most beautiful, most passionate, and most loving woman in all of Paris," Donald's face melted into a dopey smile. Louie rolled his eyes. 

"Donald, focus here," Louie told.

"I am. She's the first cousin to the Empress," he smiled. 

"Wait, i thought we were going to see the Empress herself. Why her cousin?" Webby asked. "Louie..?" 

"Well- okay. Nobody gets near the Dowager Empress without convincing Daisy first," he grinned. Webby blinked. 

"Oh no. No, no, no! Nobody ever told me I had to _prove_ I was the Grand Duchess!" She told him.

"Look, I-"

"Show up? Yes. Look nice? Yes. But lie? No!" Webby protested. 

"Hey, you don't know if its a lie. What if it's true?" He asked. Webby huffed and turned away to the bridge. 

"Wait," he grabbed her arm. "I know, i know. Its another roadblock on the path to finding out who you are. I just thought this was something you had to see through to the end no matter what," Louie explained.

"But look at me Louie. I am not exactly Grand Duchess material," she referred to her rags, huffed, and stormed to the bridge. Louie did the same but the opposite direction. Luckily, Donald followed her. 

"Here," he handed her a flower and gestured her to look at her reflection in the creek. "Tell me, what do you see?"

"I see a skinny nobody with no past, and no future," she dropped the flower into the water and watched the water ripple. 

"I see an engaging and fiery young woman who on a number of occasions showed great and daring leadership and regal command, equal to any royal in the world," Donald smiled at her. "And i have known my fair share of royalty."

"You have?" Webby asked. 

"Yes, i do. I used to be a member of the imperial court," he said. Webby smiled, feeling a lot more comfortable with the idea now. 

"You? In the court? Wait- does that mean-"

"No, Louie was not. He was just a boy. And i was just his uncle," Donald said. 

"What about his mom?" She asked. 

"Oh she worked in the kitchens. It was pure luck that I was able to rise to my status, until the revolution of course. Louie's mother wanted to stay close to me so she got a job as head kitchen maid and her boys helped out there too, though often they found ways to get themselves into trouble," he chuckled. 

"Boys like plural?" Webby asked. Donald's face fell. 

"Yes... Louie- had two triplet brothers. Huey and Dewey," Donald explained. 

"What... happened to them?" She asked. 

"The revolution," he shook his head. 

"Oh... i'm so sorry," she said. 

"It's okay. I've come to terms with it. I swore to his mom to protect him and I've done a pretty good job so far,," He smiled tiredly at her. Webby hugged him. 

"I bet it still hurts though," she said. Donald sighed again. 

"Yeah. It does," he let go. 

"So, are you ready to become the Grand Duchess Webbigail?" Louie appeared out of nowhere, killing the mood instantly. Webby snarled and went off again. Donald shot him a look and Lena growled at him. 

"What?" Louie raised his arms in his defense.

"Webby, there is nothing left for you back there. Everything is in Paris," Donald said. Webby pondered that thought for a long hard moment. 

"Well then... gentlemen... start your teaching," she said. Donald clapped, his old melancholy mood completely out of sight. 

"Ah yes. I remember it well," he stepped toward her. "You were born in a palace by the sea." 

"A palace by the sea..." she whispered to herself. The idea felt strange, yet natural. 

"You rode horseback when you were only three," Donald just started listing off random facts. 

"And you would make faces and terrorize the cook," He laughed.

"Was I wild?" Webby laughed. 

"Like a buck," Louie snorted. 

"But you'd behave when your mother gave you a stern look," Donald added. 

"That's fair, i guess," she nodded.

"Oh come on, if we're supposed to get you ready to see Daisy, you'll need to be more accepting than that," Louie said. 

"Let's work on posture," Donald made sure Louie's impatientness didn't shine through too loudly. 

"Shoulders back, head high, don't walk, try to float," Donald straightened her back and lifted her chin. Louie got a stick and balanced it on her head and she walked, but she almost tripped over herself. 

"This feels ridiculous," Webby huffed. 

"Its important though," Louie patted her head. 

"You give a bow," Donald displayed. Webby copied. "And your hand receives a kiss," Donald was about to do it, but Louie got to it before he did. He kissed it and grinned cheekily. Webby nearly smacked him in the face, but also felt her face flush, so she didn't quite know what to make of it, but Donald was quick to move past it. 

"Now let's talk food," Donald brought them back to the suitcases and got out food. 

"Oh geez, guess there's a lot more to being a Duchess than i realized," Webby laughed to herself. 

"Oh yes..." Donald said with almost pity. "But im sure you'll pick it up quickly."

For the rest of the day they spent their time teaching her how to eat, talk, sit, walk, and taught her facts about the Vanderquacks while they rode on various vehicles before eventually arriving at the boat to Germany. 

When they had all settled down the cabin, they were planning on meeting up for dancing lessons and Louie stopped her on the way up. 

"Look, i bought you a dress," he sounded mighty proud of it. 

"More like a tent. Look how big this thing is," she looked at it. 

"It's flowy," he rolled his eyes (a now signature Louie move). 

"Just put it on," he gave it to her and headed up the stairs. 

"Hmmm," she put it against herself and messed with the skirt. She looked up at him and he looked back at her, but he quickly turned away and went up the stairs. 

"I guess I can work with this..." she thought as she went back to the room. 

.o0o.

The sun had almost entirely set by the time Webby was up again. Louie and Donald had started a game of chess but Louie had no idea how to play so was losing miserably, so when Webby finally showed up he got up and clapped happily before he got a good look at her. 

The dress made her look like a whole other person. Her white hair was tied into a neat ponytail, a blue ribbon making that possible (he didn't know where that came from). The blue dress fit her like a glove and she just looked... magnificent. 

"Wonderful! Marvelous!" Donald applauded her. She smiled and twirled. 

"And now you are dressed for a ball," Donald smiled. And now to learn to dance for one as well. Louie?" he said and forced Louie out of his star struck gaze. 

"Mm?" He asked, not realizing his uncle had taken his arm and dragged him in front of Webby. 

"Oh- i-im not very good... at... it," he tried to back down but Webby put her arms up and he slowly took them and they started to dance a little but Donald stopped them. 

"Webby, you dont lead, he does," Donald corrected. 

"You're the expert," Webby brushed a loose hair from her face. 

Slowly, they joined again and Louie led a bit before talking. 

"You know... that dress is uh- very... beautiful," he said. 

"You really think so?" She asked. 

"Yes," he said, spinning her in a circle. "It was nice on the hangar but it looks even better in you. You should wear it."

"I am wearing it," Webby teased him. 

"Oh- yes. Right. Of course," he internally face palmed. "I'm just trying to give you a- uh..."

"Compliment?" She asked, looking into his eyes. His breath paused. 

"Yes," he nodded. He closed his eyes a moment before opening them and seeing Webby still hadn't broken her gaze into his and just like that he was sucked in. They both stopped talking and just focused on the dancing and each other's eyes.

Meanwhile, Donald was smiling softly, petting Lena while he watched them dance.

"I see it now Lena," he said. "All it took was a bit of intervention and time and now look at them. Smiling and dancing," he sighed happily, before his smile fell.

"Oh dear... how will we get through this? If they are actually in love and this actually works, then..." Donald looked at Lena who whimpered sadly. 

"No, let's let this be for now. No harm in letting the present be the present," he said. Lena nodded and he set the small dog back down in his lap. 

"Louie..." she whispered. "I'm feeling a little lightheaded and... dizzy."

"Me too," he stopped, still ever so engaged with her eyes. "Maybe it's from all the spinning."

"Maybe we should stop," Louie said. 

"Louie, we have stopped," she pointed out. 

"O-oh right," Louie laughed a little, before looking back into her eyes. "Webby, I..."

"Yes?" She leaned closer. Slowly, they both closed their eyes and leaned in, but Louie stopped himself.

"You're doing great," he said, before walking away and down to the cabin. Both Webby and Donald's smiles fell. 

"I'm sure he didn't mean anything by that Webby," Donald placed a soft hand on her shoulder. "He's just... protective of himself.

"Yeah..." she slowly lowered her arms and sighed. 

"I'm going to bed," Webby said. Donald nodded. 

"I think that'd be best for all of us."

.o0o.

"There she is master!" Poe de Spell pointed at the projection coming off of the purple stone. Magica nodded.

"All sound asleep in her little bed," she fake fawned over her. "And pleasant dreams to you, princess," she smiled widely at it.

"Yes, sweet dreams indeed," Poe chuckled half heartedly.

"What's with the pathetic laugh?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Imbicile," Magica growled to herself.

"I am going to infiltrate her dreams so she cannot escape me and falls to her doom off this little dinky boat!" She shouted. 

"Oh wow master, that is very evil of you. Congrats," he clapped. 

"Why thank you Poe I do try," she smirked. "Now say goodnight to the princess."

"Goodnight Princess," Poe said. 

"And sweet dreams to you," Magica finished. 

.o0o.

Meanwhile, over in the land of the living, every passenger on the boat was sleeping soundly in their cabins, so no one was awake to notice the dark purple shadows rising from the air vents and searching for their target. Quickly they found her, and began their work.

_Webby found herself in a field with butterflies and warm sunshine all around. A little boy called her name and three butterflies traveled from him to her. She giggled, accepting his invitation and following, _both in dream and real life. Webby slipped out of her bed and began to walk, following with a smile on her face. Lena's head perked up at the sound of the door closing. Lena quickly went to the door and began to bark, but it was no use. _Webby was in a trance. _Lena was quickly desperate, and on discovering she couldn't reach Donald (he slept on the top bunk), she went to Louie (who was on the floor). She got on him and began to bark in his ear.

"What do you want?" Louie groaned, trying to turn over. 

_At the same time, Webby chased the little boy up a steep staircase of stone, making sure to keep her footing. She skipped and pranced and laughed along with him. Finally the boy stopped and there were three women who waved and laughed before diving down into the calm and warn waters below the cliff. Webby beamed._

Lena bit Louie's hand and he jolted up with a start. 

"Hey- what was that for?!" He picked up the dog before looking over to Webby's bed and seeing it was empty. 

"Webby!" He gasped as lightning flashed. It was now pouring heavily. He set Lena down and the dog ran to the door and whined. Louie got up and ran out, accidentally slamming himself into the wall due to the massive rocks the boat was now taking.

"Webby!!!"

_"Webby! Come join us Webby! The water is fantastic!" One of the women called to her. _Webby climbed to the edge of the boat.

_"Hello!" She called to them. They looked to familiar, and so friendly. The little boy lept with joy and jumped in, so the water couldn't be all that bad or dangerous._

"Webby!" Louie nearly fell due to the amount of water on the deck, but he kept his footing, running to find her. A wave crashed in the deck and he clung to a pole with all his might and pulled himself up so he could find a better view. With another flash of lightning, he saw her familiar silhouette, about to jump off the boat. Louie gasped. "Webby!!! Stop!!!" He took a rope and prepared to swing over. 

_Webby turned her head to see where she had heard her name. The man from below called to her again. "Jump!!!" He was angrier than before now. Webby flinched back. "Jump I say!!! The Vanderquack curse!!!" With that, he turned into a hideous demonic creature. Webby gasped as it grew larger in size and grabbed her hand and began to drag her off, _when she suddenly felt someone else grab her from behind. She kicked and flailed her arms and legs desperately.

Louie was the one who grabbed her. He took her off the ledge and brought her down to safety, while she still kicked and flailed while shouting the whole time. 

"Webby! What's gotten into you?" He set her down and she opened her eyes. He had never seen anyone look more scared in his life. 

"Th-the Vanderquack curse!" She shouted, breathing heavily.

"Wh-what?" He wasn't expecting that. 

"Th-the curse! I keep seeing faces! So many faces! All familiar," she grabbed his shirt and sobbed into it. Louie didn't know what to do or say so he just wrapped his arms around her.

"It was a nightmare Webby," he stroked her back. "It's alright now," he rested his head on hers. 

"You're safe."

.o0o.

"NOOOOO!!!!!! HOW COULD THAT HAVE POSSIBLY NOT WORKED?!" Magica exclaimed, lightning flashing with her anger. 

"Magica! You're getting yourself worked up over a small setback!" Poe said. 

"_Small??? _That was the last straw!!! I can't give up but it's time i stopped depending on a little trinket telling me what to do," she scowled. Poe gasped.

"You don't mean..."

"Oh yes Poe. I do mean," she grinned ear to ear. 

"_I say it's time we say hello to the princess ourselves. Face to face."_


	6. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webby, Louie, and Donald go to present themselves before the Dowager Empress' cousin Daisy to see if she passes the test, and Louie realizes something new about Webby, and about himself.

“Ah yes, I remember it so well! Uncle Yves was from Moscow, and Aunt Odessa too, and every spring-”

“-every spring, we would take picnics by the shore on Sundays. Haven’t you anything better to do?” The Dowager Empress Bentina Beakly waved off another phony girl pretending to be her beloved granddaughter.

“Oh my- alrighty dear. It’s time to go now,” Daisy gave an apologetic smile to the Empress and escorted the girl out of the room before closing the doors.

“No more,” the empress whispered to herself.

“I must say, I am so incredibly sorry! I thought for sure she was real,” Daisy apologized. “But rest assured, next time I will think of some really hard questions-”

“No.” Beakley protested. Daisy sat down as Beakley stood up.

“My heart cannot take it anymore. I will not see any more girls pretending to be my Webbigail,” she looked at a framed photo of the young girl and turned it down. Daisy went up to her.

“Are you sure?” She asked.

“Of course. She is probably long lost by now. No need to keep hopes up.”

.o0o.

“What if Daisy doesn’t recognize me?” Webby asked while riding in a car with Donald, Lena, and Louie.

“Of course she will- you’re Webbigail,” Louie blew it off.

“It’s just that-”

“What?”

“Three days ago, I didn’t have any past at all and now I'm trying to remember an entire lifetime,” Webby groaned.

“That’s why you got me,” he winked as the car came to a stop. He got out and helped her on her way out too.

“Now stand up straight and remember your training,” Louie reminded. Donald gave him a glance before knocking on the door of Daisy’s house. A maid answered but a woman in a large pink dress moved her and hugged him tightly.

“Daisy!” Donald laughed and embraced her.

“My Donnie! This is most unexpected,” she smiled as she stepped back and gave him her hand to kiss. “Oh but do come in!” She led them all inside.

“May I present, her royal highness, the Grand Duchess Webbigail Nicolia Vanderquack,” Donald presented her. Daisy examined her.

“She certainly does look like Webbigail…” she circled. “But so did many of the others.”

“Where were you born?” She interrogated.

“At the Canard Palace,” Webby answered without hesitation.

“How does Webbigail like her tea?”

“Oh, i don’t like tea. Just hot water and lemon.”

It went on like this for hours. Daisy asking an endless list of questions. Some were easier than others but Webby did get them all correct.

“Now… I know this question will be impertinent but indulge me,” Daisy said. Webby scooted to the very edge of her seat.

“How did you escape during the siege on the palace?”

Louie felt like his heart stopped. It was over. He resigned himself to the mantle of Daisy’s fireplace. He never tested Webby on-

“There… there was a boy. A boy that worked in the palace. He opened a wall…”

Louie slowly lifted his head.

“Oh but that sounds silly. Walls opening,” she laughed.

Louie looked at her. At Webby. At _Webbigail_.

“So… is she a Vanderquack?” Donald asked.

“Well, she answered every question,” Daisy smiled.

“Haha! Do you hear that child?! You did it!!!” Donald hugged Webby, Daisy laughing and Lena barking in the corner as Louie slow excused himself from the room.

“So… when do we go and see the Empress?” Donald asked.

“Oh… I am afraid you can’t,” Daisy’s smile fell.

“Come again?” Donald blinked.

“The Empress simply won’t allow it,” Daisy explained.

“Now Daisy, mi amore, surely you can think of something,” Donald gave a smile. Daisy huffed.

“Please?” Donald begged.

“Do you like the Russian Ballet?” Daisy asked Webby. She nodded, feeling like a Grand Duchess would. “I believe they are performing in Paris tonight. The Dowager Empress and I _love_ the Russian Ballet. We _never_ miss it,” she winked at Donald.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, Daisy,” Donald kissed her.

“Anything for you my Donnie,” she winked.

“I’ll go tell Louie the fabulous news,” Donald nodded and left, going outside and finding Louie looking troubled in Daisy’s garden.

“Louie!! We did it!!” He cheered, “We are going to see the Imperial Highness tonight!!” He hugged his nephew and spun him around. Louie pushed his way free.

“We are going to get the 10 million dollars!!”

“Uncle Don-”

“We are going to be off!”

“Uncle Donald-”

“We are going to be rid of all of it!!” He exploded into laughter which faded into a sense of freedom and relief.

“Uncle Donald… she _is_ the princess,” Louie half-whispered.

“Webby was so extraordinary! I almost believed her! And Daisy!” Donald wasn’t listening. Just then, Webby came out.

“Daisy wants to take us shopping for the ballet!! Shopping in Paris!!” she was excited.

“Ah… yes. Wonderful,” Louie nodded.

“C'mon it’ll be such fun!!” Webby grabbed his arms and dragged him off.

They spent the whole day in and out of shops, seeing the sights of Paris, and even going to see the dancers at the Moulin Rouge. The whole time Webby clung to Louie’s arm like an excited puppy. But all Louie could do was look at her fondly yet sadly.

He knew she was the princess because he was the boy with the wall. He saved her life and was now returning her to her grandmother. Forever.

He would probably never see her again after that.

And dammit.

He was just starting to fall deeply in love.

“I’m telling you, we have nothing to worry about,” Louie said to his anxious uncle as he paced outside the theater house. “She’s the princess.”

“I know, I know-”

“No. You don’t.” Louie snapped, standing up from his place on the steps. Donald looked at him.

“I was the boy. From the palace. Who opened the wall,” Louie explained. Donald gasped.

“That’s why you were the only one who…”

Survived

But Donald didn’t have the heart to finish his sentence.

“And that’s also why I _know_ it’s her,” Louie grimaced.

“That means our Webby… has found her family,” Donald smiled softly. “We have found the heir to the Russian throne.” He placed a hand on his nephew’s back.

“And… you…” his smile saddened.

“Will walk away, cut out of her life forever,” Louie walked away, stone cold.

“But-”

“Princesses don’t marry kitchen boys,” Louie stopped his uncle from trying.

“I know but-”

“We are going to go through this as nothing has changed. Got it?” his voice was dark. Donald sighed.

“You have to tell her,” Donald said.

“Tell me what?” Webby suddenly appeared behind them, wrapped up in a large and expensive coat, her eyes sparkling as much as the jewels on her neck. Louie removed his hat.

“How- uh- h-how… how beautiful you look,” Louie couldn’t hold back.

“Well… thank you,” she smiled and held her arm out. Louie nodded and took it, escorting her in. Daisy followed not long after Webby and Donald escorted her in.

Once inside, Webby went up the stairs after giving a gentleman her coat when Louie finally caught a glimpse of her without the big coat.

The dress was dark blue, and shimmered like the night sky. Her gloves were long and silky, framing her arms in a near-perfect way. Her choker necklace shone more than the dress, and the pearl earrings she wore made her look heavenly, and her long hair was wrapped perfectly in a bun. Boy, if he wasn’t in love already…

“Louie?” She asked. Just then he realized his jaw was wide open and he shook himself out of it, running up the stairs to accompany her to her seat.

And soon, the ballet began.


	7. The Ballet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting Daisy and being deemed worthy enough to sneak an interview with the Empress Bentina Beakley herself, Webby and Louie wait anxiously as they watch the ballet.

The ballet was painfully slow. 

Oh yes, the dancers were beautiful and elegant and poignant as they ought, but as soon as Louie had pointed out the Dowager Empress, Webby couldn’t help but stare. She looked at the Empress’s face and couldn’t help but feel like she knew her and that she belonged with her. She needed the Empress to believe her. She didn’t know what she’d do if she didn’t. The Dowager Empress was her past and her future. She needed her.

Meanwhile, a whole other dilemma was nagging Louie’s mind. He watched as Webby stared at the Empress and ripped her ticket nervously. He told her to relax and that she’d be fine but she was still so nervous. It was quite cute if he was honest. She clung to his arm and even leaned on him a bit. Her touch felt nice. It was strong, like she was. He didn’t mind.

But he couldn’t think like that. He had to keep his nerve and see this whole thing through. It was what he had come to do. He had one goal, and that was to walk away with ten million dollars.

Ten million dollars.

The money had felt so exciting just four days ago.

Now it felt like nothing.

Soon enough though, the dance came to a pause and it was time for intermission.

“C'mon. It’s time,” Louie said as he went to help her up. Webby was nervous but followed.

“Relax, you’re gonna be great,” Louie said. Webby spun around to go back to her seat but Louie turned her back around.

“Deep breaths, it’s gonna be fine,” he assured. Webby took in deep breaths and continued down the long hallway until they made their way to the Dowager Empress’ box.

“Wait here. I’ll give you a proper introduction,” he instructed.

“Louie,” she said, stopping him from going in.

“Yes?” He asked.

“Look, we’ve been through… a lot together,” she cleared her throat as she felt her face flush.

“Yeah..?” He nodded, a small smile creeping on his face as he forgot his previous precautions.

“And I just wanted to…” she looked deeply into his deep and enchanting green eyes.

“Well…” she leaned in but closed her eyes.

“Thank you. I wanted… to thank you,” she stepped back. “Thank you for everything.”

Louie was about to go in but stopped himself.

“Webby I-” he said.

“Yes?” She asked.

“I-i um…”

“Yes..?”

“I… i wanted to wish you good luck…” he backed down too.

“Oh…” her hopeful face fell.

“Good luck,” he stuck out his hand and she shook it. It wasn’t exactly ladylike but it was Webby.

“Well here it goes,” he gave a quick nod before entering the room, accidentally leaving the door open so Webby could hear.

“Please inform her majesty, the Dowager Empress, that I have found her granddaughter, the Grand Duchess Webbigail,” Louie announced to Daisy, who was smiling excitedly.

“She is waiting to see her right outside the door,” he added.

“I am very sorry, young man, but the Empress she will see no one,” she winked and let him through to her.

“You may tell that impertinent young man that I have seen enough Grand Duchess Webbigails to last me a lifetime,” the old woman spoke, barely even glancing back at them. Daisy’s smile faded.

“Oh, you better go,” she was being genuine this time.

“Please, let me just-”

“Now if you’d excuse me, I wish to live out the rest of my lonely life in peace,” she looked back at him with annoyance.

“I’ll see you to the door,” Daisy closed the thick velvet curtain to give the Empress some privacy and headed to the door but Louie didn’t follow, opting instead to go through the curtain.

“Your majesty, you must know I intend you no harm,” he sat in the seat next to her. “My name is Louie, I used to work at the palace.”

“That’s one I haven’t heard before,” she rolled her eyes and stood up, tossing her program in her seat.

“Wait- don’t go, please-” he stopped her from moving beyond the curtain. “If you’ll just hear me o-”

“I know what you’re after,” she spat. “I’ve seen it before. Men who will train young women in the royal ways,” she rang a bell for her servants.

“But your highness, if you’ll just listen-”

“Haven’t you been listening?” She accused. “I’ve had enough! I don’t care how much you have fashioned this girl to look like her, sound like her, or act like her. In the end, it’s never her.”

“This time it _is_ her!” He protested.

“Louie…” the Empress froze. “I’ve heard of you,” she turned to face him, “you’re that conman from Saint Duckburg who held auditions for a Webbigail lookalike!” She accused. Louie realized he was trapped, but he had to get her to listen.

“But your grace, we’ve come all the way from Russia-”

“And I’ve seen others from Timbuktu,” she dismissed him, sitting down on a sofa. Louie knelt down as to plead further.

“It’s not that! It’s not what you think!” He made the mistake of touching her hand. The empress stood.

“How dare you! How much pain must you inflict on an old woman for money?!” she raised her voice. Finally, the servants entered.

“Remove him at once,” she waved her hand and Louie was grabbed by two men and they began to drag him out of the room.

“But she is Webbigail!!! I’m telling you!” Louie fought with all his might. “She’s the Grand Duchess!!! If you only speak to her-! If you’ll just listen!!! You’ll see!” And with that, he was tossed out of the room, right in front of Webby.

“It was all a lie, wasn’t it?” Her face was tearstained.

“No,” he got up. She turned and began walking away.

“You used me? To steal some poor old woman’s money?” She looked him in the eyes. They were so hurt it nearly killed him.

“No! Not at all! No-…” he made the mistake of pausing. Webby had enough and walked away again.

“Look, it may have started out that way, but things are different now! Because you really are Webbigail! You really are!” He followed her.

“Oh stop it!” She spun around. “I don’t want to hear it! From the very _beginning,_ you _lied_ to me!” She shoved him.

“And I not only _believed_ you, I actually- augh!” She clenched her fists and walked away again. Louie still went after.

“Webby, _please_,” he stepped in front of her. “When you spoke of the hidden door and the wall and the little boy, that was me!” He touched her hand and she swiped it away.

“No! I don’t want to hear anything I remember or don’t remember from the likes of you!” She shouted. Louie grabbed her arm as she tried to move away again. She snagged her arm out of the glove and slapped him across the face so hard he fell to the ground before storming off to the hotel to get her things.

“Webby, please! You have to know the truth!” He tried to get up, but his legs were weak, and she was soon out of his sight.

.o0o.

His cheek had a red mark where she hit him, even after a long while. Figures, since this was Webby’s doing. He figured the rest of the ballet would be a bust without her and figured she went to the hotel so-called a car to take him to there. However, while he was waiting outside none other than the Dowager Empress was leaving too. With that, he got an idea he knew he had to do.

As the Empress sat in her car, the driver went around the back to get into his seat, meanwhile, Louie scrambled to the front and stole the car, and started driving.

Then and there he realized that he couldn’t really drive. At all.

But it was too late. He put the pedal to the metal and drove down the streets of Paris. The Empress quickly protested.

“Slow down Phillip! You’re driving like a madman,” she scolded.

“Oh, I’m not Phillip. And I won't slow down until you listen,” he grinned through the rearview mirror. The old woman gasped.

“You!! How dare you! Stop this car right now!” She demanded. Louie pressed the brakes to a screeching halt as he horribly parked right outside the hotel. With a huff, he got up, went around the car and opened the door for the Empress because he was a gentleman dammit.

“You _have_ to talk to her,” he demanded. “Just… _look_ at her! _Please_!” He grit his teeth. Bentina lifted her head regally.

“I won’t be badgered by you a moment longer,” she huffed. Louie kneeled and reached into his suit pocket.

“Do you recognize this?” He pulled out the music box. The Empress gasped.

“Where did you get this?” She couldn’t take her eyes off it as she carefully picked it up from his hands.

“I know you’ve been hurt, but it’s just possible she’s been just as lost and alone as you,” he said. Bentina looked back at him.

“You’ll stop at nothing, will you?” She asked.

“I’m probably about as stubborn as you are,” he smirked and stepped aside. She sighed.

“Fine. I’ll talk. But only for five minutes.”

.o0o.

Webby furiously wiped tears off her face as she shoved clothes into her suitcase. She had taken off the other glove and tossed it in a trash bin. There was a knock at her door.

“Go away Louie,” she growled. The door opened to reveal that it wasn’t Louie though. Instead, it was none other than the Dowager Empress Bentina Beakley herself.

“I said-” Webby gasped when she saw her and quickly dipped into a bow. “I’m sorry, I thought you were…”

“I know exactly who you thought I was. Who exactly are you?” She asked.

“I… was hoping you could tell me,” Webby replied nervously.

“My dear, I’m old. And I’m tired of being conned and tricked,” Beakley got a good look at her before walking to the other side of the room.

“I don’t want to trick you,” Webby sighed.

“And I suppose the money doesn’t interest you either?” If Beakley was honest, she was a bit surprised by the woman in front of her.

“I just want to know who I am. Whether or not I belong to a family. Your family,” Webby said earnestly. Beakly examined her again.

“You’re a very good actress,” she said. “Best yet, in fact, but I’ve had enough,” she nodded and started to head out. Webby sighed, relaxing before smelling something familiar.

“Peppermint?” She asked. Beakley paused her steps.

“An oil for my hands.” She continued.

“Yes… I spilled a bottle on the carpet once. The carpet was soaked, and it forever smelled of peppermint,” she chuckled. The Empress stopped and sat back on the bench.

“Like you,” Webby smiled, playing with her necklace before looking back at the Empress.

“I used to lie on that rug, and oh how I’d miss you when you were gone. When you came here. To Paris,” she looked back through the window. She placed a hand on her forehead and Beakly patted the seat next to her. Webby accepted the invitation and sat down.

“What is that?” Beakley pointed to the necklace.

“This? Oh, I’ve had it since before I can remember,” Webby said.

“May I?” The Empress asked. Webby nodded and took it off. Beakly examined it closely. It was old and a bit faded, but it was still the necklace she had given to Webbigail all those years ago.

“It was our secret. My Webbigail’s and mine,” she explained. Webby listened intently as Beakly reached into her bag and pulled out the music box Louie had given her.

“The music box! The one you gave me to sing me to sleep when you were away!” Webby gasped. Becky nodded as Webby took them and used the necklace to wind it up with ease.

“Hear this song and remember…” she sang with it.

“Soon you’ll be, home with me,” the Empress joined along.

“Once upon a December,” they finished. Tears were welling up in Webby’s eyes but already flowing in the Empress’.

“Oh, Webbigail. My sweet, dear Webbigail,” she hugged her tightly, thanking the stars in the heavens for her being here and alive. Webby cried happily into her shoulder.

She had finally found her family.


	8. Preperations and a final goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webby is now preparing herself for the life she dreamed of, while Magica is making plans of her own.

Thunder crashed and roared outside of a tall bell tower in France.

Magica had successfully made her way to the realm of the living but lacked a way of tracking down the princess until she had sent Poe out to find a clue, to which he returned with a newspaper with the headline “LOST PRINCESS FOUND IN PARIS” with a picture of the young Webbigail attached. Magica grinned.

“Poe, you must find me some perfume and a comb. I wish to look my best before I destroy my greatest rival’s bloodline,” she grinned.

“That might take a lot of work,” Poe commented on her rotting flesh, but Magica was in too good of a mood to be bothered.

“Then hurry up and do it! We are going to a party!” She told.

“A party? You? But you haven’t been to a party in ten years and look where that got you,” Poe pointed out.

“Bah. I will let the Grand Duchess Webbigail have her moment and then I will strike her down! Right in front of everyone! Even her Grandmother!” She laughed.

“Kill her? What happened to the whole party idea?” He asked.

“That’s when we’ll kill her imbecile,” Magica scoffed. “We’re going to crush her in front of absolutely everyone!”

“Won’t someone recognize and at least try to stop you? Why don’t you lure her away like you did with the boat?” Poe asked. Magica stopped to ponder.

“That does seem more likely to not end with me dead…” she said.

“So..?” Poe egged on.

“Alright, fine. I’ll do your plan. But it’ll be a whole lot less fun.”

.o0o.

Webbigail laughed alongside her grandmother as they looked through old memories together in Beakley's mansion. Being reunited filled them with joy that neither had felt in years. Looking through photos, paintings, old doodles, and writings of the past made memories come flooding back to Webby. She picked up a photo of her and her siblings and sighed.

“I remember now… how much I loved them all,” she said. Beakley put a hand on the photo.

“They would not want us to live in the past, now that we have found each other,” she soothed. Webby smiled and nodded. Beakley looked back to the basket of memories they had been examining and pulled out a drawing Webby had done right before the ball when she was eight.

“Oh my- would you look at this?” Beakley laughed and showed it to Webby, who laughed too.

“Odette made me so mad! She had said it looked like a pig,” she snorted. “Well, she was right,” she said as she put it down. Beakley laughed and stood, helping Webby off the ground too.

“In your laughter, I hear my Nicky, your dear father, once again,” she smiled and took her to a mirror before going over to a box and taking out a giant crown embedded with hundreds of diamonds. Webby gasped at how beautiful it was.

“But you have the beauty of your mother, Alexandria, the Empress of all Russia,” Beakley said as she placed the crown on Webby’s head. Webby looked into the mirror and couldn’t help but feel like her whole family was there cheering her on. It was like the past had been made right, but at the same time, she felt like it wasn’t over, that nothing was over yet.

“Now, let’s get you dressed for the ball of the decade,” Beakley said.

A dress, yes. That must’ve been what was missing. Beakley took Webby over to the fitting room and before Webby knew it she was getting dressed into the most beautiful dress she had seen in her life. It was yellow and pink as well as sparkly, which she felt like added a special touch. On top of all of that, she wore the blue sash of her father.

The crown of her mother and the sash of her father.

She was quite literally carrying the legacy of her family. They lived on with her.

“Oh my dear, look at you. You look like a Grand Duchess if I have ever seen one,” Daisy clapped at her presence.

“Thank you,” she smiled and twirled around in it happily. This was probably one of the happiest days of her life, but still, there was something missing. Something unfulfilled that she couldn’t quite put her finger on, but she figured she’d figure that out later.

.o0o.

“You sent for me, your grace?” Louie bowed for the Dowager Empress.

“I know you kidnapped me, and forced me into a strange hotel against my will, but it did bring me my granddaughter and a promise is a promise. Ten million dollars, as promised with my gratitude,” she revealed a suitcase full of money on the table by her side.

“I accept your gratitude, your highness… but I don’t want the money,” Louie said.

“What do you want then?” She eyed him suspiciously, which if she actually knew him would’ve been a fair response.

“Nothing you can give, your highness. Now if you’ll excuse me, I must start packing my things for home,” he bowed once more before starting to leave the room.

“Young man, where _did_ you get that music box?” She asked, stopping him in his tracks.

“You _were_ the boy, weren’t you? The servant boy who got us out?” She asked. Louie looked away and avoided eye contact.

“You saved her life and mine, then you restored her to me, and yet you want no reward,” She puzzled.

“Not anymore,” he sighed.

“Why the change of mind?” She smirked, starting to theorize.

“It was more of a change of heart,” he corrected tiredly. He paused before saying, “I must go,” and leaving the room, leaving only a smirking Beakly by herself.

Louie made his way toward the exit when he ran into no other than Webbigail herself, though she’d always be Webby to him, dressed in a ballgown worth of an Empress. He was star-struck once again at the sight. Webby looked back at him with an expression he couldn’t read. Gratitude, anger, happiness? Perhaps a mix of all.

“Hello Louie,” she said.

“Hello.” He shook out of his star stuckness and returned to his sharp and witty protective outer shell.

“Did you collect your reward?” She turned bitter too.

“My business is complete,” was all he said before moving down the stairs. A butler stopped him though.

“Young man, you will bow and calm her ‘Your Majesty’ when talking to the Princess,” he said.

“No, that’s not-” she tried to stop.

“Oh no, please. Your majesty,” he bowed. “I’m glad you found what you were looking for.”

“Yes. I’m glad you did too,” she said, a bit puzzled at his genuineness.

“Well then… goodbye your highness,” he bowed one last time, took a good look at her, sighed, and walked away. Webby waved a little before sighing to herself.

She realized that was likely to be the last time she would ever see him, and her feelings still hadn’t gone away.

“Goodbye…”

.o0o.

Donald hummed happily to himself as he readied himself for the night’s ball. He was placed back on the imperial court by the request of Daisy and on favor of the Dowager Empress out of gratitude. He was in a room alongside Lena, who was given a little something to wear for the ball too since Webby had insisted on the dog coming to the ball too. It was a little unorthodox, but they did it anyway.

“Lena, do you mind? Oh, of course, you don’t. You are a good dog,” Donald patted her head and took the metal off the little sash Lena had on and pinned it to his shirt. Just as he was doing it Louie entered the room. He had to clear his throat to get his uncle’s attention.

“Well… if you’re ever in Saint Duckburg, give me a call,” Louie sighed.

“You’re going back?” Donald asked.

“I’ve already made up my mind, so don’t try to change it,” Louie said. Donald sighed before going and hugging Louie, who for once in his life accepted it.

“So long Uncle Donald,” he said.

“Ah, my Louie,” Donald sighed and put a hand on his nephew’s face. “You are making a mistake. Trust me.”

“No, trust me. This is the one thing I’m doing right,” Louie stuck his hands in his pockets and started to walk away when Lena of all dogs started to whimper. Louie sighed and crouched down.

“So long mutt,” he said with a small crooked smile. Lena would’ve normally bit him at the remark, but instead, she just whimpered and begged him to stay more.

“I can’t stay. I don’t belong here,” he explained. It broke Donald’s heart to hear him say that. Donald hugged Louie one more time before Louie walked out of the room forever.


	9. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webby is about to announce herself to the world and take the crown as the heir to the Vanderquack throne, but something is holding her back.

The ballroom was just about the most gorgeous thing Webby had ever seen in her life. 

There were high ceilings, gorgeous arches, stunning floors, and all-around just stunning architecture. It was like an image from a dream come to life. The people were like that too, all in gorgeous gowns and suits, some with their Chardonnay, others dancing gracefully. It was so beautiful, all of it.

And yet Webby still lingered behind the curtain.

It was so enticing and mesmerizing, but something was missing from the scene. It didn’t feel complete.

“He’s not there,” Beakly spoke from behind, making Webby jump.

Oh- uh- hi Granny,“ she blushed and apologized. "Wh-who’s not there?”

“A remarkable young man,” Beakly stood beside her, peering through the curtain herself, “Who found a music box.”

“Oh no, he’s probably too busy spending his reward money as fast as he can,” she snarled. Beakley closed her eyes a moment.

“Look at them dance Webbigail. You were born into this world of glamour and fine titles… but…” she glanced at webby before refocusing on the crowd, “I wonder if this is what you really want,” she set a hand on her granddaughter’s shoulder.

“Of course it is,” Webby closed the curtain, “i found what i was looking for. I found out who I am, who my family is, I found you,” she walked away.

“Yes, you did find me dear, and you will always have me,” Beakly hugged her. “But is it enough?”

Webby hadn’t thought about that.

“My darling,” Beakly let go and looked her in the eyes,

“He didn’t take the money.”

“He didn’t?” Webby stepped back.

“Knowing you are alive, seeing the woman you have become… it brings me more joy i never thought I could feel again,” she traced her face with her hand before kissing Webby on the forehead.

“Whatever you choose, we will always have each other and you will know where to find me,” Beakly smiled before heading through the curtains.

Webby was now in a dilemma now more than ever. She wanted to be with her grandmother, that was obvious.

But…

Louie not taking the money, the whole reason he had intentionally lied and manipulated her (which turned out not to be a lie but… ya know…) changed things. She was still upset but her feelings were still there. She still… loved him.

But she loved her grandmother.

But she would also always have her, and know where to find her.

Webby sighed. She went over to the curtain, peered through, and got one more good look at every one. She was about to step through, but she stopped herself again.

She couldn’t do it.

Webby sighed to herself when she suddenly heard Lena barking and chasing something down the hall and to the porch.

“Lena?” Webby asked, running after the small dog.

“Lena!” She called. Lena ran fast and disappeared into the giant hedge maze garden of the… well, it wasn’t quite a palace, so… mansion? Webby had no choice but to follow.

“Lena? Where are you going?” She said as she followed into the maze.

But once she entered, an enormous bush grew over the entrance, and she was stuck inside.

“Hello?” Webby called out. Just then a swarm of bats or birds must’ve flown overhead and the light was dimmed.

“I-is anyone there?” She quickly became frightened. Just then, a light appeared in a different direction. She didn’t want to go but she heard Lena’s barking and saw she really didn’t have a choice.

“Lena? Here girl…” she called. She turned around and the maze had closed again. Now, something was clearly going on. Thankfully, Lena’s barking got louder and she turned around to see that the dog was right behind her. Webby sighed a breath of relief and picked Lena up.

“_Webbigail_,” a voice whispered. It didn’t sound friendly. Webby grabbed her dress and ran.

“_Webbigail_,” it kept calling her. She tried to turn a corner but the maze closed again, this time thick and thorny vines reached out to grab her. Webby tried to run as fast as she could but soon tripped and fell to the ground.

She had made it so far out of the mansion that she was now by a bridge by the river. The Eiffel tower wasn’t even that far. Huffing, Webby got herself up.

“_Webbigail,_” the voice called again. Lena growled. Webby picked up her head and through the mist and saw her, a decrepit old woman who looked more dead than alive, with raven black long hair, a black and tattered robe, and holding a purple gem that was glowing.

“Your imperial highness,” the woman curtsied, “look at what ten years have done to us! You, a beautiful young flower,” she stepped closer and Webby stepped back. “And I, a rotting _corpse_,” she spat.

“That face…” Webby struggled to remember something.

“Last seen at the party like this one,” she grinned widely.

“A curse…” Webby slowly pieced it together as she was saying it.

“Followed by a tragic night on the ice,” she was more willing to help the princess. “Remember?!” She grabbed the jewel and everything began to look like Russia all those years ago at the Saint Duckburg Palace. The water was soon coated in ice, the bridge too. The memory came rushing back and Webby glared at him with the hatred of all her family.

“_Rasputin_,” she seethed.

“_Oh, Rasputin?_” She mocked, “Yes! It is I! Destroyed by your _despicable_ family,” she growled. “But… what goes around comes around,” she lifted her relic again, and dark shadows began to spill out and they tore and ripped up her dress. They pushed her back as she tried to swat them away and she was soon by the ledge of the bridge.

“I am _not_ afraid of you,” she spat as the demons went away.

“I can fix that,” Magica smirked. “Care for a little swim under the ice?” She waved her hand and the bridge started to collapse. Webby cried out as she held onto a brick with all her might.

“Say your prayers Webbigail!!” Magica laughed. “No one can save you now!!!”

“Wanna bet?”

“Wha-” out of nowhere, none other than Louie appeared and socked Magica right in the face. She fell to the ground, setting out another wave of magic to make the bridge crumble further. Louie ran over and slid onto the falling piece, catching his foot on the ledge and helping Webby up.

“Louie!” she couldn’t believe it was him. She was so happy to see his face once again. Then she remembered her situation.

“If we live through this remind me to thank you,” she said.

“You can thank me later,” Louie struggled to her up.

“How enchanting,” Magica got up again, “together again for the last time,” she pointed at Louie and he was swept away by her shadow army and placed atop a statue of a pegasus. “Oh, you’ll get a _kick_ out of this!!!” Magica waved her hand and the statue began to move, bucking around trying to get Louie off their back.

“No!!” Webby pulled herself up further. The horse flew away and took Louie to the ground, where it then flung him to the ground and began trying to crush him to death by stomping on him. Louie only barely missed the first blow. He got up, grabbed a metal pole sticking up from the falling apart bridge, and began fighting it.

“Louie!!” Webby called out. She had almost made it to the bridge again.

“Webby watch out!” He called back, but it was too late, and Magica grabbed her by the hair.

“Do Svidaniya, your highness,” she whispered hauntingly as she dropped her. Webby now hung on the ledge only by her fingers, as the piece of bridge fell off, breaking the ice and sending cold water everywhere.

“Hold on!” Louie called to her, but he was still preoccupied with the giant pegasus.

“At last! The final Vanderquack death!” Magica laughed. She grabbed her stone for one final blow when she yelped out in pain as a dog bit her ankle.

“Haha! Now you know how it feels!” Louie laughed before ducking for his life. Magica scowled at the dog before shooting it with magic. Just then, a giant splash was heard in the water.

“**_No!!! Webby_**!!!” Louie cried out, running to dive after, but as he did, he landed right on the pegasus’ nose and it flung him across the bridge.

“Long live the Vanderquacks!!!” Magica erupted into maniacal laughter as she felt victory on her fingertips.

“Right,” Webby grunted as she lifted herself, “_I couldn’t have said it better myself._” Magica froze, puzzled beyond belief but she didn’t have time for that, as Webby ran toward the dead woman, tackling her to the ground, forcing her to drop the magical stone. Webby tried to reach for it but somehow the corpse was stronger and she was kicked away. Magica grabbed the stone once more but Lena jumped and knocked it out of Magica’s hand, and it rolled over to Webby, who placed the heel of her shoe on it. It turned red as it began to crack. The pegasus exploded into a million pieces, which hit Louie in the back right below the neck and he passed out. But when Webby saw Magica clutched her side, and seeing that it physically hurt her, Webby grinned.

“_This_ is for Louie,” she stepped on it more.

“_No!!! Please!!!_” Magica pleaded, falling to the ground.

“_This_ is for my family!” She cracked it further.

“Give it back!!!! Now!!!” Magica crawled desperately.

“And this- this is for you!!!”

“No-!!!!”

“_**Do Svidaniya Rasputin!!!**_” Webby shattered it to pieces, and it exploded in a beam of purple light, flinging both Webby and Magica back. Magica screamed in agony as her demons swirled the sky, and she was soon struck by purple lightning and was soon stripped of her essence and turned into nothing but a skeleton, but even that turned to dust and disappeared.

Webby took a moment to take it all in, but then ran to Louie. She lifted his head and looked for signs of life, but saw nothing.

“Louie… _Louie please,_” she begged, turning him over. Lena scampered over to join Webby.

“Louie…” her eyes filled with tears, and she turned around, resting her head on her knee and beginning to cry. Lena howled sadly behind.

“Mmm,” Webby heard a groan from behind and spun around, accidentally slapping Louie across the face.

“Ow!” He rightfully complained.

“Louie!!!” Webby lunged and hugged him as tight as she could.

“Owowow- let go pleeaaassseeee,” he pushed her away, hissing in pain.

“Oh my god- I am so so so sorry,” Webby wiped away tears.

“Y-yeah, I know, men are babies,” he got himself slowly to his knees.

“I thought you were going to Saint-”

“I was,” he interrupted.

“You didn’t take the-”

“I couldn’t.” He looked into her eyes.

“Why?” She asked softly.

“Because… I-” he silenced himself and the two were about to kiss before being interrupted by Lena’s barking as she held Webby’s crown in her teeth. Louie sighed and took it. The both of them looked at it as they stood up.

“They’re waiting for you,” he said, looking at her. Webby took it in her hands before looking back at Louie.

“I know what to do. Give me ten minutes.”

.o0o.

Beakly went inside after a fun night of dancing and regaling to return to her room and found her granddaughter’s crown back in its box with a note written by her hand.

It read:

“_Dear Granny,_

_Wish me luck! We’ll be together in Paris soon, i promise. À bientôt!_

_-Webbigail_”

Beakly smiled and handed it to Daisy, who read it fretfully.

“Oh, they’ve eloped. How beautiful. Isn't it romantic?” Daisy smiled. Beakley nodded.

“It’s quite a perfect ending,” Daisy took the letter and put it back on the dresser.

“No, it’s a perfect beginning,” Beakly blew a kiss to the window, out to sea where she knew Webbigail would be.

And she was right. Webby and Louie were together, on a boat, waltzing and dancing the night away, before finally, _finally_ getting their kiss. No mutt, no fear, and no demon lady stopped them.

“I love you, Louie,” Webby said.

“I love you too Webby,” Louie smiled. They looked at each other and smiled before Louie picked her up and began to twirl her romantically across the deck and under the beautiful heavens. Webby had finally found absolutely everything she had ever wanted. Home, love, and family.

Now that’s what she called a happy ending.


End file.
